Iceland's Confession
by Mason Hughes
Summary: Iceland has a confession to make to some who he has had a crush for quite some time now... Sweden's refrigerator. What happens when they take their relationship to the next level right off the bat?


"I love you." Iceland admitted, blush on his face. The fridge stood there, making fridge noises. "Y-You love me too!?!"

The fridge hummed.

"You, you really think so? You don't to rush into this too quickly! I mean, I want to, but we just got together, isn't that a bit rushed?

Fridge noises.

"No? Then I guess it's ok..." Iceland responded to his new boyfriend, walking closer to it whilst smirking, but to be honest, he was actually really nervous. What if one of the Nordics caught him? What would they say? Would he make a wrong move? If so, would the fridge ever love him again?

As the small nation walked towards the household appliance, it seemed as it was getting closer as well. Iceland reach out his hand and stroked the fridge's handle seductively. He slowly kissed the fridge as it made a louder humming noise.

"Is this what you wanted, you dirty freezer?" Iceland teased as he smirked, grinding against the fridge's side. The fridge's humming stopped for a moment before continuing louder. It was offended by being called such a thing. It was no freezer, it was a fridge!

"Oh, your gonna get feisty, huh?" Iceland's smirk grew as he took his shirt off, grinding the fridge harder whilst rubbing it's handle roughly. The fridge's top door opened as Iceland moaned. The nation reached up to the open the section and got out an ice tray, sitting it on the counter, and pulling down his pants. He went to the sink and lightly ran water over its solid form. He got a bowl out of the cabinet and poured the ice cubes into it, placing them beside the fridge.

The fridge hummed questioningly.

"Oh, this? It's for the both of us to feel really good~" Iceland explained as he caressed the fridge's curves passionately and licked it's side. The fridge liked that. The fridge wanted more. Iceland was soon to take his boxers off, showing the fridge all of him. "So, do you like what you see?" The fridge stood there, admiring the young nation.

A dripping noise could be heard coming from the bottom of the fridge whilst defrosting.

"Oh, don't get too hot and bothered and... wet~ I'm coming for you baby." Iceland purred, coming closer to the fridge and grabbing the bowl full of ice. He put the bowl on top of the fridge before positioning in front of the fridge's lower handle, shivering a bit from excitement and from the cool breeze his (Sweden's) fridge was letting out. "You ready?"

The fridge hummed louder, pleading for Iceland's length to be inside it. He smirked smugly and he pushed his member through both the fridge's handles as he moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, you are so tight~" Iceland panted as he kissed his lover. He pulled back and shoved his throbbed erections in and out of the fridge repeatedly, getting rougher every time he pushed back in. He felt like he was almost to the point of exploding before he pulled out, panting and moaning lightly as he pressed his lips against the fridge's cold surface before reaching for the bowl. He reached into the bowl with his gloved hand and pulled out a piece of ice.

The fridge seemed to purr as the dripping sound became more frequent and louder.

Iceland placed the cube on his balls and inhaled sharply, sitting on the floor in front of the fridge. He started to rub it around as he panted and shivered with pleasure. (It isn't going to be green in souther Iceland tonight ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) ) He ran it down to where it hit his entrance and he gasped as he ran it in circles around it. He then slid it in, moaning as it melted inside him. He reached for another ice cube and put it in himselfas he ran his finger over the tip of his member. He looked up at the fridge and smirked.

"You liking this show? Hah..." The gray haired nation asked, panting as he reached up and caressed the fridge's sides, kissing it passionately. He licked it's lower handle as he slid another ice cube in himself. He then heard something at the door. 'Probably Hanatomongo..' Iceland thought as he sighed. He moaned as he felt the ice melt, the water slowly flowing out of him.

"HALLÅ!! I'M MR. SVERIGE!" Iceland jerked his head around to face the doorway and gasped. It was Finland, drunk, on Sweden's back. Sweden did not look happy with Finland, nor the sight before him. He dropped Finland on the floor, making a loud noise that ran through the whole house. Iceland was horrified. He tried to get up but water spilled out of him as he did. He heard footsteps coming from the basement to upstairs. It was Norway. He had forgotten that Norway was home. The two sober nations stared at the smaller one on the floor.

"Island, lillebroren min... YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE." Norway yelled, running up to Iceland, grabbing his arm, and dragging him all the way to his room. The two others heard a door slam loudly down the hallway. Sweden looked down at his drunken 'wife.'

"I wanted to be *hic* your height..." Finland cried, still laying on the floor and holding his arms out to the taller nation. Sweden sighed, picking Finland up and hugging him tightly so that he wouldn't fall. "Yay! I'm big and scary like Su-san now!!"

"Ja.. att du är." Sweden responded, carrying Finland to their bedroom.

Somewhere in Switzerland: "Hej? Anyone there? Hello?" A certain Dane questioned, looking around just to see an open field. He looked down to see a note that read. 'You can walk yourself home :)' "Damn you Sverige.. I hate you, jerk."

Island, lillebror min - Iceland, my brother

Ja.. att du är - Yes.. you are


End file.
